Beach Idris
by maryammerlin mania
Summary: A night at Idris beach with our favorite Mortal Instruments characters and chaos emerges. I suck at summaries but read on! :)
1. Chapter 1

**This short story came to me as I have spent a lot of time on the beach with family and friends. For those reading Angel Wings, I'm still updating just wrote this story to help writers block a little.**

**Read on and review!**

Clary P.O.V

The fire crackled, the sprites of flies that flickered from the beast of flames rose up and then travelled its way down to the burning destruction. I watched it smiling, wrapping my arms tighter against my waist trying to keep in the warmth of body heat that my old scruffy cardigan wasn't doing so well.

It was beautiful; something like dancing demons shouldn't be casted or told as pretty or beautiful. But it was, to my surprise. The fire had a secret, as every other nature did storing it all away so that no one could see it. I felt the itch in my fingers to pick up a blunted pencil and sketch the flames.

I closed my eyes, blanking out the thoughts such as domestic wise, loving the sounds of laughter and squeals around me. I smiled even more when I felt two arms wrap tightly against my middle and give a brief squeeze.

I twisted round in his arms half way so that I could see Jace's beaming face.

'Hi' I say quietly, loving the sounds of waves crashing against the shore before abruptly leaving.

'Clary,' Jace sighed instead, he cupped my face reaching down to press a small brush of lips against mines.

We both look and hear a squeal coming from Izzy and an annoyed huff coming from Maia. I laughed with Jace as we spotted the reason for the noise on the other side of the soft beach, Simon and Jordan were both laughing delinquently spraying water from plastic water guns that I assumed they stole from Celine and Michael. My children. Our joy.

Celine and Michael, I smile as I look to see there little legs trying to run after Simon and Jordan demanding their guns back. Izzy and Simon's daughter Sophie was giggling as she crawled on top of Magnus's back and started pulling at his glittered hair causing him to yelp in pain.

'Look's like Sophie found her new toy,' I remark to Jace.

Jace gave an amused snort. 'Saves me. Izzy has clearly influenced the poor child in jumping all the guys and giving them unthinkable pain,'

I give Jace a look. 'I'm sure you mean that in the purest way possible,'

Jace grins at that, the light shadowing his cheekbones and chiselled jaw, causing me to blink. 'It's ambiguous. You can interpret any way you want,'

'Give me a very good reason why I married you,' I told him, although I can't help the small tug of smile at the corner of my lips.

Jace pushed my hair back. 'Because I'm awesome,'

I roll my eyes, and twist fully in his arms, locking my hands behind his neck. 'Of course,' I murmur. 'You are awesome,'

'Come on Clary.' Alec, who had come back from the summer house with a clean nappy on his and Magnus son Conrad, groaned. 'You're enlarging his ego,'

I laugh and roll my eyes again as Jace says an ass comment.

I look to see Magnus still in mid fight with Sophie. His hands trying their best to overcome the damage done to his glittered hair.

'Aren't you going to save him?' I ask Alec.

'And be drawn in by Izzy's monster Barbie child? I'd rather live and stay with Conrad,' Alec says as he puts Conrad down on the sand. He folds his legs so that Conrad can crawl into his lap.

I ah at that and pull Jace down to sit next to me, Jace spreads his legs so that I can slot in, as he rests his chin on my shoulder laughing as Izzy pushes Simon face first in the water causing him to splutter and shout out death threats.

'Idris is a great place,' Jace says smiling looking at the sandy beach with stuck out pebbles that can scrape against your feet if your not careful to the dark cloudless night that has a full bucket of glittering starts tipped out on the black cloak of night.

'Yeah it is,' I beam as I feel Jace card his fingers through my red hair, as a small wind from the waves of the sea blow at my strands. Jace pulls on a thick clump of my red curls so that it's easier to put in a loose plait. He kisses my neck, chuckling as I shiver.

'When do you think Maia and Jordan will get married?' I ask as I watch Jordan lift Maia in his arms, his gun being taken by Michael in great victory, Jordan's face compelled with happiness.

'There not even engaged yet,' Alec reminds me cuddling Conrad and pushing at Conrad's curly hair.

'Well I got engaged before all of you couples,' Jace says out of nowhere causing me and Alec to look at him with raised eyebrows.

'Your point is?' Alec says.

'Isn't obvious?' Jace asked. He looked to blank faces. He let out a sigh. 'I'm awesome-'he cut off as our daughter Celine launched on Jace from behind pulling at his golden curls.

Alec and I burst into laughter as Celine put her chubby cute hands across Jace's eyes causing him to moan as she wouldn't get off.

'And you thought Sophie was bad, ' Alec wheezes out still rubbing Conrad's back as Conrad makes a whining noise at the peace being disrupted.

I help Celine off Jace, sniffling laughter at how red Jace's face and how he comically blinks his eyes again and again to retrieve his sight. Alec gets up seeing Sophie run to her parents a gleeful expression on her face in hijacking all of Uncle Magnus's glitter from his pockets. That leaving Magnus with empty pockets from his shorts and nearly all the glitter from his hair strewn out.

'Nice look,' Simon calls to Magnus sniggering as he towels his wet hair and face. Magnus shoots him a dark glare, which Simon ignores. I watch as he swoops down in picking his little demanding girl up, giving her small kisses as Izzy watches on happy.

She catches my eye and smiles sweetly. I return it as I see my little boy running up to me. His birthday had gone yesterday and he was six years old, but that still didn't stop him from still wearing his party hat that Luke and Jocelyn had brought yesterday before there journey with Maryse and Robert along with Simon's mom to a road trip around Seattle.

I still remember raising my eyebrows at Mom as she laughed joylessly at doing it.

Michael jumps in my lap, his plastic sword jabbing here and there. Jace watches on proud lit up in his eyes, unaware of Celine chucking handfuls of sand down his back. That is until he starts squirming.

'Celine,' he complains grinning as he pulls off his shirt.

'You're using our child as an excuse on you stripping your clothes, that's low Jace,'

'You like seeing it though,' Jace says his nose in the air. I looked down briefly at his muscled bronzed chest, sighing inside at the ripples his chest made as he moved. He met my eyes in I told you so way.

I shrugged pulling him in a quick kiss, his tongue touching my lip teasingly then moved away. I blush as he mouths a kiss on my cheek before turning to an annoyed Celine who wants Jace to sit straight so that she can draw him on the new sketch pad I had brought her for the holiday.

Michael stabs at the sand with his sword, taking delight in doing it. He laughs as I pull him to me, blowing raspberries on his chubby stomach, his squeals echoing down the beach.

I smile because now I know it's not the fire that's beautiful, it's us. Each rosy cheeked person here is beautiful, making every thing dangerous turning into something safe to believe in. And I wouldn't trade this life for anything else in the world.

**What did you think of the one shot? Please inform me in the review box. **

**Toddles! **

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Booknerd22 for the idea in writing this. **** Please enjoy and review to tell me if I should write a sequel.**

Prequel: The wedding.

Clary P.O.V

I smiled, liking the way the light glow of sun rising casting beams on my face through the open window. The pillow I hugged was scented full of Jace, his mint and earthy smell he always wore filled my nostrils. I leaned deeper in the feather covers, dragging the quilt up on my bare shoulders and shivering at the warm touch.

Then it was pulled off me by a glowering Isabelle and an amused Maia.

'What the hell-?' was all I could muster before Izzy dragged me out of the warm bed.

'Clary do you know what day it is?' Izzy glared at me as she pulled me forcefully from my bedroom.

'Saturday,' I smiled at her, which quickly fell as she squeezed my hand even tighter.

'Your getting married Clarissa,' she hissed, her eyes blazing.

'Ah yes,' I pretend, wincing as she squeezed tighter.

'Cut her some slack,' Maia grinned at me, rubbing my shoulders from behind. 'Excited?' she asked.

I nod, there were early morning butterflies rising in my stomach as we walked to the kitchen in my and Jace's apartment. I smiled to myself glancing at the beautiful gorgeous ring that was put on my finger. I trailed a finger down the sliver diamonds crusted together, sparkling in the morning light.

'_Count to 60,' Jace whispered in my ear, his breath chilling down my neck. I shivered smiling._

_Beautiful flowers surrounded me as I took the blindfold after the count of 60 seconds. The purple and orange haze ran across the sky, as if set on flames. The setting dull sun was fading out and even the cloudless mists were not hiding the sharp brilliance of flame red and lilac purple casts of rays of sunset. _

_I looked forward not seeing Jace, frowning. The greenhouse was beautiful always at night, I remarked as I walked to see where Jace had disappeared to. The greenhouse belonged to Maryse and Robert, an extension to their four storey house that all the Lightwood's lived in._

_I pushed away a branch packed full of lush's leaves. Our first kiss happened underneath these leaves; I touched my lips at memory, already feeling Jace's soft mouth against mines._

_I looked up and gasped, my breath coming in fast paces..My heart hammering._

_There on one knee, Jace's beautiful gorgeous sculpted face lifted up to me, his fingers holding a plain black box. His eyes breathed golden, a molten liquid of gold that took me to be blinded. _

'_J-Jace?' I whisper, making my way to him. I glanced behind him, not realising I was crying. A small table lighted with candles and food was set up surrounded by humongous pots of plants. _

'_Clary,' he sighed the name out. He reached to open the box; my eyes looked down at his fingers unclasping the box open. Their at the centre lay a sliver beautiful ring. A sliver light and a small smile played on Jace's lips. 'Will you do the honour in marrying me?'_

_I said nothing, because all the words that were trying to come out was jumbled and clogged. Like bread chewed together but hard to swallow and to throw up. _

_Jace's bright eyes dulled with sadness as he looked down._

'_Ump,' was all that was said._

_Jace nodded and quickly was about to stand. What the hell was I doing? Before I could think anything through I threw myself at him, our legs tangling together and our foreheads bumping._

'_Is this a new way of rejecting people?' was what Jace said underneath me. His voice muffled in my hair. 'I must say things in the 21__st__ century are going very fast,' _

_I stared at him wide eyed, his eyes were sad but he was trying to hide it. 'No Jace, you-' _

_I was such an idiot. I took hold of his strong jaw, cradling it in my palms, leaning my forehead down and pressing my lips softly to his. I licked his lips gently, pressing it against my own._

_Jace pulled away first breathless. 'Is that a yes then?'_

'_Yes,' my voice hoarse and cracked and awful. 'A million yeses,' _

_Jace held me close, chuckling, his warm chest raising with every laugh his body shook out. 'Well I guess actions do speak louder than words,'_

_He quickly moved down to the box that was stuck between our chests. I watched him as he opened it and presented the ring. With shaking hands he slid the ring on my trembling finger, the ring easily snug and comfortable around my finger. My tears dropped as Jace gave me a sweet smile. _

'_I love you Clarissa Fray,' _

_I smile against his chest, loving the strum of his heart. I traced 'I love you' on his chest as we lay together staring up at the sky._

If you looked at the ring properly with a magnifying glass you could spot on two of the diamonds that were shaped as a paintbrush and one as wings. Jace had designed it for me, the paintbrush because I obviously had a passion for painting and the wings because I seemed to associate Jace as my angel boy; he had a face of an angel. Beautiful and he looked like fragment of light broken off from the sun.

'Clary,' my mom's gentle voice clicked me out of my thoughts. I looked up smiling.

'Hey mom,' sipping the hot chocolate she presented to me seeing her in my old dressing gown and slippers with Maryse in a twin suit.

Maia sat down, scrunching her nose and rubbing her eye lids.

Izzy however was flying around the kitchen dishing me out bacon and eggs. I must have had horror itching on my expression because Iz sighed crossly.

'It was Jocelyn,'

I sighed with relief digging in. 'Tanks mom,' I mushed out through my eggs. They were not that tasty, I guess maybe because I was so used to Jace's morning eggs. Izzy looked at me eyes wide, wait a minute. _Everyone_ was watching me.

'I'm not getting married in these clothes,' I tell them, just for obvious sake as Izzy and Mum winced as some eggs flew from my mouth and made an oily trail down my tank top.

And stealing away Maia's coffee for energy since my hot chocolate was finished within minutes.

'That's mines,' Maia mumbled to me as she tried to take some of my bacon.

I swatted her hand away. 'I'm getting married today,' I reminded.

'Of course,' Maia quickly backed out, shoulders slumped. She cast a glance to Maryse who was watching her. I held back a giggle; I bet Maryse gave her some strict rules last night about what not to do and what to do.

'Right,' Izzy declared after I swallowed down my bacon. 'First thing is taking you to the wedding venue,'

'Why?' I ask as I pull apart some grapes and pop them in my mouth. 'I thought that was after I got ready,'

'Easier to get you there on time to walk the aisle to Jace,' Maia said as if the words were rehearsed.

Maryse handed me a jacket and some sweats. 'Go change,'

'But I need to shower-'

'Shower at the venue, now go,' my mom told me grinning as she went to get dressed.

I sighed knowing I wouldn't win this battle.

CJCJ

'NO!' Iz yelled in my ear to her mom Maryse.'We discussed this, it's going to be curly at the shoulder to the bosom,'

'I still think frizzy is the best Isabelle,' Maryse snapped out. 'My wedding with Robert was full on frizzy and he loved it. Couldn't get his eyes off me,'

'Erm-'I try and say.

'Mom! I already assigned myself in doing Clary's head, go somewhere else,' Iz barked out.

Maryse sniffed hard, she twisted her hands and left.

'Iz,' I start to say.

'No Clary,'

I sighed, as Izzy yanked a comb through my hair after it being blow dried. She brushed and combed again and again.

'Not so hard Iz,' I groan out.

'You'll love it,' Iz says also grunting because my hair is a tangle of terror

'Excuse me?' Maia's voice came from the hallway near the room. 'Need I ask what is going on here?'

I blush as Iz glared at her from the mirror, neither of us turning round to face Maia.

'Did you bring it?' Iz asked her voice low.

'Bring what?' I try turning round but Izzy glowers at me from the mirror causing me to deflate. 'It sounds like drugs, what did you bring?'

'Wedding surprise,' Maia cocks her head as she passes a packet to Iz, who quickly stores it in an overnight bag.

They both ignored me as I tried to turn around. Iz sat me firmly down as my mom came in.

'Nails!' Iz yelled to my mom as Maia sat near my feet and started to trim my toe nails causing me to giggle. My mom perched next to me on a stool filing my nails.

'Chin up Clary!'

'Stop moving Clary!'

'I told her frizz, but I guess my opinion doesn't matter,'

'Clarissa, what did I tell you about biting your nails,'

I just heaved in breath and sighed out staying silence. The torture was almost over; I would get to see Jace soon as I spied the clock saying 10 o clocks.

CJCJ

'Hey Clary,' Maia said slowly.

'Yes,' my tone suspicious.

'I may have forgotten the underwear you brought for tonight,' Maia's face is sheepish.

No underwear for my wedding night. Fantastic.

I crack on a false smile, pouring myself some wine. 'That's okay; I mean I'll just wear a t-shirt,'

I give her thumbs up as I drown some wine.

CJCJ

'Does the photographer need to be here?' I ask watching him twirl his Turkish moustache. He had his camera strapped around his neck and was busy taking pictures of me from every angle.

'Turn around darling,' he said again.

I huffed out a breath as I turned for the 8th time showing the back of my wedding dress, the train of the dress moving behind me.

'Smile Clary,' my mom said.

'He can't even see my face!'

'Smile Clarissa,' my mom said sternly.

I threw on a smile as he took pictures of me or my dress. He seemed more fascinated by the dress than me in it.

I shifted a little looking at the front of the wedding dress, the upper half of my dress embodied with roses in a darker colour than white, somewhere in the middle that was close to white.

'Turn around,' the photographer chimed out again.

I turned to the side as he took pictures of the soft white skirt of the wedding dress, puffing out into a white ball gown. Izzy, mom and Maryse had helped picked it out. Maia had come in late but she swore she loved it.

'Now give me claws. Your nails delicious,' the photographer said.

I look incredulous.

'Give him claws Clary,' Maryse said to me as she passed the door with more pots of plants for the wedding reception.

My eyes widen as he takes a thousands flashes of me clawing at him. I spied the time of the clock seeing it turning to 11.30.

CJCJ

'MY EX IS HERE! WHO THE HELL INVITED HIM!' I yelled upset knowing that Sebastian was here.

'Calm down, Clary calm down,' Iz soothes from where she is packing a red suitcase. 'Security!'

CJCJ

'I wrote you a poem, because I know how much you love romantic things Clarissa,' Sebastian said from the doorway where Izzy is trying to fight him off.

'I don't care Sebastian, I am marrying Jace,' I snap at him.

Maia quickly places a glass of wine which I gratefully drown down my throat.

'I've been dreaming of truuee loves kiss,' Sebastian starts and I can't believe he stole that from a Disney movie.

'Security! Where the bloody hell is SECURITY!' Izzy yelled down the hall trying to force Sebastian down

CJCJ

'Well hello there,' a small man in a smart suit says, before slamming the door shut. I sent Maia away and Izzy was called for something else.

'I think you got the wrong room,' I point out as he stalks to me. He takes my hands in his and dips me in his arms which are really small and I don't know why this is happening to me on my wedding day?!

'Sshh let big George make you happy,' he said, his breath nauseating as he leaned for a kiss.

'I mean I told them specifically get the white fabric roses and they get me beige!' Iz was saying before coming in.

Her mouth dropped.

'Iz help me please,' I squeak out as Big George tries to put his lips on me.

Iz marched in and hauled him away from me.

'OUT!'

Jace P.O.V

'Which tie?' I mumble to myself glaring at Simon and Alec who were squabbling over magazine celebrities on my _wedding_ day.

'So you're telling me that this Arthur dude is cheating on his wife Gwen with a dude who is his best friend!' Simon says jaw dropping.

'No you don't get it, Gwen is in love with Lancelot, but is pregnant with Arthur's child, while Arthur is gay and is in love with Merlin, his best friend,' Alec says. He obviously listens to Magnus too much.

'But I thought Merlin was dating Arthur's sister Morgan,' Simon said confused.

'He was, but then Morgan decided to date Arthur's friend Leon and is about to get married. Don't you watch the news?'

'Wheeeww,' Simon heaved out. 'That's some real complicated shit right there,'

'In case you haven't realised this is my wedding day!' I bark at them causing them to look up from there deep conversation.

'Now which tie?' I ask them holding the blue one or the red one.

'Hey Alec, is that not Arthur and Merlin's favourite colours?'

Alec's eyes widen. 'Fox yes!' he breathed out. He sighed at Simon. 'But which one do we choose, I mean the blue symbolises Arthur's journey to get to Merlin while the other is red symbolises Merlin's journey to Arthur'

'Oh God,' Simon placed his hands on his face in disappear. 'This is so hard; I need time to think,'

Oh Jesus Christ.

CJCJ

'Don't worry Jace, Sebastian is under control,' Jordan said as he flew by the room.

'Sebastian is here!' I shout out. My eyes widening.

'Not for much longer,' Jordan says before closing the door, his voice holding power and authority.

CJCJ

'Nervous,' Alec asked his eyes watching me as I patted the gold tie that I finally picked out. Alec and Simon both agreed that it was perfect choice.

One because it was Clary's favourite colour on me.

Two because according to Simon and Alec, Arthur and Merlin had matching t-shirts with a crest on the centre with gold trimming.

'Yes,' I breathed out because 12.00pm had rolled by and it was time for me to marry the love of my life.

'Ready?' Alec asks me.

'More than ever,'

'Remember,' as Alec put his hands on my shoulders looking me in the eye. 'I love you, I want you,'

Simon came in, back from the bathroom. He looked up at me and Alec then reeled back.

'What's going on here?' He frowns.

CJCJ

Clary P.O.V

I took hold of Luke's arm as he comes in his face proud and smiling. The suit he wore matching my mom's green dress.

'Hold on,' Izzy said. She plucked out a scissor clipping some petals that were in my hair. My maid of honour.

Maia grinned at me smiling. My bridesmaid. She handed me my bouquet before walking down the aisle first, then Izzy gave me one last peck on the cheek to where I gave her a quiet thank you.

Iz looked teary and for that she glared at me. She straightened up, her chest forward her chin up to which Luke rolled his eyes and I coughed a snort, and started to walk down the aisle after Maia, her lilac purple dress fluttering behind her.

'Ready?' Luke whispers in my ear.

I beam up at him smiling, loving the nervous butterflies that are swooping around in my stomach.

'More than ever,'

Luke and I walk as the soft music trails around the room, the green blanket full of petals and tree branches surround me. The chirping noise of music coming from the back where all the violinists are playing music for me. Everyone's eyes train on me but my eyes climb up to where Jace is. His black suit, the white collar of his shirt brushing his neck. His face hard and smooth, the curve of his nose, the golden dip in the pool of his eyes, and his lips covering my favourite smile.

Jace P.O.V

I look up after Maia and Iz walked in, Simon paired with Maia while Izzy pairs with Alec. Iz gives me a sly wink. The music plays a third time and Clary makes her appearance.

When I see her, I almost want to run up to her and grab her, take her far away from all these eyes that are watching her, staring at her. My heart was hammering with want in wanting to grab her and pull her hard against me. My arms around her so everyone can see that she is mines and no one else can have her.

Clary's soft red hair is curly and shiny and unclasped. Just how I like it. I take a brief note to thank Izzy constantly. Clary's eyes cast an eye to the crowd before meeting mines. Her eyes a sparkling luminous green.

Her train running behind her as she walked up to me.

'Hi,' I whisper to her.

Clary grins and mouths 'hey' as Luke places her soft creamy hands in mines.

The speech is delivered from the priest, and before I know it we are exchanging rings, slipping them on.

'I do,' was what left our lips as we pressed them to each other. Clary's plump lips against mines, her small hands curled on my waist as she leaned on to me.

There was silence then applause of clapping and Izzy pinching my side to let Clary go now. She scowled at me, for ruining her way of things but this was Clary and Jace's wedding not Clary, me and Izzy as an extension.

I know I was being brutally selfish but I couldn't help it.

I smile as a weird photographer pops out taking pictures telling Clary and I to turn and turn. Clary shoots the photographer a killer glare, and he quickly subsides in taking pictures of her and me instead of being focused on her dress.

CJCJ

I find Clary hiding in a corner of the alcove of the wedding reception which is massive from the white tall pillars and the tiled golden floor with gold chandeliers hanging above.

I placed my hands on her waist causing her to jolt but lean back in the embrace when I whispered her name in her ear.

'I love you,' I tell her the hundredth time today but I never got tired of it.

Clary twisted in my arms, cupping my face. 'I love you more,'

I kiss her lips, tracing her soft upper lip with the tip of my tongue causing her to shiver.

'Izzy is going to kill you, if she finds lipstick on your face,' Clary breathes out.

'I don't care,' I growl out, holding her hips harder and groaning as she stutters out a moan. I breathed in deeply staring into Clary's wide eyes as she latched her lips hard against mines.

'Stop,' Clary gasped out. 'Jace!' she pushed me away making me look to see her red hair a little messy and the dress a little wrinkled if you looked properly.

'Maybe a bit too much,' I murmur.

'You think?' Clary gave a mock glare.

'CLARY WHERE ARE YOU?!' Izzy's voice called from the hall. 'WE NEED TO TAKE PICTURES,'

Clary leaned to give me one last kiss. 'We can save it for the wedding night, plus Maia forgot to pack me underwear,' she gave me a wink as she quickly smoothed her hair and dress leaving my jaw dropped and me flushed/

I croaked, watching her saunter, my neck flushing as I picture something very inappropriate.

CJCJ

'Goodbye!' Clary said as we finally left the reception to the hotel I had booked before we were leaving tomorrow morning to our honeymoon which was a surprise for Clary.

I was taking her to Mauritius, a tropical island with sceneries so beautiful that Clary loved to sketch and somewhere that I would also love.

I pulled Clary close to me; she had taken her wedding dress off and was wearing a light green dress with a long dip showing the curve of her milky white skin that looked so delicious to nip on.

I pulled Clary tight against me. Crooking my arm around her waist.

I kiss her knuckles staring deep in her eyes.

'To the future,' I whisper.

Clary chuckles. 'The future,' she nods.

**What did you think?! **

**Review in the review box it will only take a 60 seconds and let me know if I should write a sequel and more one shots.**

**REVIEW! **


End file.
